


perfect places

by intimatopia



Category: Ninety-Nine Righteous Men (Webcomic)
Genre: Light Masochism, M/M, No Orgasms Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fic, POV Alternating, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex As Character Study, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/pseuds/intimatopia
Summary: Adam is careful because somebody has to be, goddammit.





	1. Daniel

Daniel’s cunt felt hot and above all, empty. Adam was staring up at him with a neutral expression, clearly expecting him to come up with an actual decision soon, but all Daniel could think about was how tiny his hands were where they rested on Adam’s chest, and the fact that Adam’s hard cock was ridiculously big—how was it supposed to fit? He didn’t know, and Adam had refused categorically to make this decision for him, so.

This one was up to him.

“Do we have lube?” he asked shakily. Adam’s eyes went darker, but his expression remained thankfully neutral as he reached behind Daniel for the packets of lube he’d probably put on the table. Neutral expression were good—they’d figured out early that Daniel looked constantly to Adam to give him cues on how to behave. It was fine in a social situation; Daniel struggled with those anyway, and needed all the help he could get. It wasn’t so fine when they were having sex, because Daniel couldn’t help overriding what he wanted in order to please Adam.

Adam held the bottle silently up to Daniel. Daniel gulped as he reached for it, refusing to make eye contact. Eye contact was bad, and eye contact while they had sex was particularly bad, and he could feel the physical weight of the way Adam was looking at him and that was nerve wracking enough.

He poured lube out onto his hand and slicked over Adam’s cock without letting himself think too hard about it. He’d done this before, jerked Adam off. It was the same deal, but with less, um. Jerking off.

He took a moment to take stock of his own body when he was done, cataloging each sensation as he came to it. This was where his throat was dry, this was where Adam had worried his teeth all over sensitive skin until it had bruised deliciously, this was where Adam’s hands were curled gently around his hips to balance him, and this was where he was, oh, terrifyingly empty. He had been for so long. And the strain in his legs from the position they were in, of course.

He swallowed. Placed one hand on Adam’s shoulder, used the other to balance Adam’s cock so he could sink down on it.

There was a moment, just before Adam breached him, when he felt an odd sense of despair take over. Even the head of Adam’s cock was so big, and Daniel _wasn’t_. He was never going to make it, Adam was going to be ever so disappointed in him even if he never let it show, and this would be the black mark on their otherwise flawless record of excellent sex. Barring the time when Adam had nearly set the curtains on fire, and the other time when Adam had cracked a tile in the bathroom, and the time when Adam had knocked a jug of icy water over Daniel’s head.

Well. A black mark on _Daniel’s_ record of flawless sex.

Thinking about whether the fault lay solely on one person or whether both people involved had share the blame for sex related mishaps carried him through the moment of despair, and he was incredibly relieved to find that Adam _did_ , in fact, fit. He fit perfectly, and Daniel was trembling with how full he felt. There was no other word for it. He didn’t have to think about anything but Adam, couldn’t feel anything apart from his cock pressing against the walls of Daniel’s cunt, stretching him in a way that was simultaneously satisfying and painful. And Daniel couldn’t _help_ clenching down on it, over and over, wanting badly to feel the stretch and ache. Just wanting.

He tipped forward, resting his forehead against Adam’s chest.

“Relax, babe,” Adam murmured into his hair. “You’ve done so well already.”


	2. Adam

Being passive during sex, even for Daniel’s sake, was harder than it looked. Torturously hard. Adam just wanted to _touch_ , goddammit. But the expression on Daniel’s face—scared and vulnerable, kept stopping him.

It was close. It would have been so easy to just, take. To coax Daniel into submission and fuck him when he was relaxed enough to take everything Adam gave him and like it. But Adam needed this as much as Daniel did. Needed to know he could control himself if the situation asked for it, and this one certainly did.

That was the thing—they’d never done it like this before. Of course, Adam had eaten Daniel out, and Daniel had let Adam jerk off on him, but this was still something new. Or old, Adam thought, mind flashing to that night.

Well. That killed his boner—or at least wilted it somewhat. There was no way he couldn’t be aroused, not with Daniel on his lap naked, eyes wide and conflicted, hair deliciously mussed up from making out—even his mouth was swollen with it. His hands were resting on Adam’s chest, and bruises splattered his neck and chest, bruises that Adam had left there, and god. How was he supposed to get through this alive?

“Do we have lube?” Daniel said suddenly. Adam tried not to let his happiness show on his face, his _Y_ _es fucking finally._ He also resisted the urge to spit back a _Yes, of course._ Daniel needed him to be as passive as possible, and he was going to do that if it killed him—

—and then Daniel could ride his dead body. The idea was disturbingly hot. Did boners die when people did? Perhaps Adam could do some research, purely for science.

He shuffled around for the bottle of lube and held it out to Daniel, who swallowed quickly and snatched it without meeting Adam’s eyes once. The eye contact thing, of course—Adam probably should not have found it as endearingly cute as he did. All the times Adam had tied Daniel up, and still meeting Adam’s eyes for a half-second was what scared Daniel the most. He went out of his way to avoid it, especially during sex, and claimed it ruined his concentration.

Adam had pointed out that sex probably should be fun, and not involve so much fucking work, and Daniel had looked heartbreakingly blank. That was when Adam realised that this stuff was actually really, really hard for Daniel. That he did it anyway made Adam feel sick and wrong.

And anyway, it wasn’t like he _had_ to look into Daniel’s gorgeous brown eyes to enjoy sex. It was a lot more fun when he knew for certain that Daniel was enjoying it too.

Adam bit back a wince when Daniel forgot to warm his hands up. He looked so nervous about the entire thing that Adam almost wanted to call it off, but Daniel would probably get angry. And Adam could do many things, but there was something about Daniel being mad at him that just made him feel _bad_ , and he hated that.

Daniel paused for a minute after he was done slicking Adam’s cock up, and this time Adam didn’t have to fight himself to stay still. He wanted to see what Daniel would do, the anticipation warm and sweet in his stomach.

Daniel steadied Adam’s cock with one hand, gripped Adam’s shoulder to balance himself, and sank down on Adam’s cock in one smooth, fluid motion.

Adam considered yelling at Daniel. You’re not supposed to it like that, he wanted to say. You need to take it slow, and give your body time to adjust, and you’re not supposed to do it that, you stupid fucking heathen. Instead he gasped, because Daniel was velvety hot and perfectly tight inside, not so tight that Adam had to worry about hurting him. Until Daniel clenched down on him, at least, and then Adam very nearly groaned because _how was this fair._ Daniel had no right to fucking tense his cunt like that over and over, like it wasn’t hurting him and wasn’t _killing_ Adam.

But the look in Daniel’s eyes made Adam think that he was doing this because he wanted it—he looked dazed with pleasure. Like the pain was just as good as the alternative. And Adam loved him more in that moment than he could ever remember loving anybody. Daniel wasn’t perfect by any means but he absolutely was, right now.

Daniel slumped without warning, pushing himself against Adam’s body like a cat. He caught Daniel easily, wrapping his arms around Daniel to steady him. The pleasure felt remote, just as good but farther away. And Daniel smelled like clean sweat and sex and himself, and he was obviously tired, and Adam loved him so, so much.

“Relax, babe,” he whispered, kissing the top of Daniel’s head. “You’ve done so well already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh so I have this very arbitrary rule for myself that I can't have fics on ao3 under 1k words. This is just me filling out my word count, but also...I really enjoyed writing this? Adam is so passive in the first half, and while _I_ , the writer, know it's deliberate I'm not sure if it came across properly, and I wanted to explore what Adam was thinking and feeling while Daniel was doing...that. Because, like, sex is a two person act (or a many people act!) and they are both, ya know, people.  
> This is admittedly not a very realistic depiction of penetrative sex. I would go so far as to say it is not realistic at all, please don't try this at home.  
> also re Adam's necrophilia kink.....I don't know where that came from. he just did that all by himself, the depraved fucker.  
> uhh I take prompts for Adam/Daniel fic @ [ecotheia](https://ecotheia.tumblr.com/ask) \- please check my [rules](https://ecotheia.tumblr.com/rules) section first! it helps u not send me prompts that squick me out, increasing your chances of getting a fill.

**Author's Note:**

> I fandom @ [ecotheia](https://ecotheia.tumblr.com) on tumblr and I really, really like writing for people, so you can...send me a prompt? fills come as fast as possible, and I do have a [rules section](https://ecotheia.tumblr.com/rules) I would love if you checked out, but yeah. Send me prompts!


End file.
